The 13 Godly Parades
The 13 Godly Parades is an ancient magic that has been lost to the public eye and knowledge for centuries, being one of the magic worlds most well guarded secrets. The 13 Parades are 13 very mighty spells on the level of guild spells like Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter and so forth if not even surpassing them. The parades all possess different abilities and different philosophies behind them, making all of them special and different, though some more unique than others. Description The 13 Godly parades is an ancient form of magic, said to be one of the first magics ever created, gifted to mortalkind by the five gods and the seven devils. The magic soon became lost in time and it was oh so very rare to so much as even have the most basic knowledge about this magic. Then came the time where the basics became common knowledge for anyone who either studied the nation of Misntrel or advanced and lost magics though the knowledge of how to actually practice and utilize this magic was still lost to mankind. The twelve great noble houses of Minstrel however soon became notorious to be the only known practicers of the parades. One spell dedicated to each house. In more recent times though, the knowledge of the magic has been revealed to the public once more after countless years of secrecy, meaning that now there are even humans who can get the chance to learn this magic. The 13 Godly Parades all have their own special effects that provide their own share of boons and advantages but like all powerful spells, there are always soe sort of cost or catch to them and the parades are not any different. The first thing that is required off of the users is strong faith. Now, bear with me, this does not necessarily imply that it must be faith in some sort of hugher power. It can be faith in oneself, in others, in the universe or whatever, it does not truly matter. What does matter is that the faith is strong and that it is genuine. Secondly, you need to understand yourself. To realize exactly who you are. The answer can be granted to you by simply asking the simple yet difficult question: Who am I? Who are you to yourself, to your friends, to your enemies, to the general public, to the world, to the gods (if you believe in them), to the universe? If you can answer this question of who you are, then you are once more one step closer to unlocking the Parades but one needs to keep in mind that the answer you come up with does not have to be completely accurate. It is perfectly passable if one has not come up with the perfect answer to the question as long as one feels content with the answer they have found. If it sounds and feel just right then that is enough. Lastly, the final step to unlocking the godly parades is to learn and understand the philosophy behind the use and creation of the parades, their purpose. This might seem like a simple requirement to unlock the spells but there is a cath to it too. Every user needs to discover the philosophy on their own and the ones who taught them can not say it themselves nor can they as much as hint at it. Each spell has it's own teachings and values, some which may even contradict the value of another spell. One must also accept these philosophies and meanings. It is not sufficient to learn it and let that be it. If one does not embrace the teachings and do your best to live by them, you can never unlock the spells. No mage can have more than one Parade spell at a time, as they require that you dedicate yourself to the teachings of the one single parade. Those that attempt to learn a new spell on top of the old one will find their old spell replaced by the new and they can never relearn the old spell that they lost. The magic is in it's nature very unpredictable, it's fluctuating in it's magical cost, making it completely random as to how much power it will consume, wether it be a minor amount or a great majority of it and there is absolutely no way of predicting how high or low it is going to be, which renders the Parades as something of a wildcard. Spells *'First Parade: Verdant Inferno': Verdant Inferno is the first of the Parades, one said to have been gifted to mortalkind by the Emerald Serpent, Cui'Shé. The first parade is unlocked upon coming to understand the meaning of hope, the philosophy behind it. Those that find the answer will be able to call upon the the very green fires of Cui'Shé herself. The green flames are said to burn with greater intensity than the fires of hell, or to put it into better perspective, hotter than any recorded flame in history. The first parade will unleash a colossal nova of green flames, scorching all enemies within it's vicinity but for the casters allies, the flames will carry with it a most soothing heat and will in turn heal their wounds. Passively, after the spell has been cast it will grant wizards who utilize any form of fire magic an empowered version with the green flames thus burning hotter and healing friends. This effect lasts for a total of five minutes. *'Second Parade: Udholde': Udholde is the second of the Parades, one said to have been gifted to mortalkind by the White Yak, Chíjiu. The second parade is unlocked upon coming to understand the meaning of fortitude and the philosophy behind it. Those that find the answer will be able to summon forth a magic circle beneath the users feet which produces a protective barrier, seemingly made out of hair strands. The barrier is believed to be the most powerful barrier known to mortalkind. This barrier will block anything that is thrown at it without fail for five seconds. Afterwards, all the force and power that was blocked by the barrier will then be added to the users next punch or kick. Passively, for the next five minutes, the user will be immensely more durable than he/she was previously. More than that, every ally within a 25 diameter close proximity will not be affected by any damage done to them and the damage that should have been dealt will be transfered to the user. *'Third Parade: WeilÌ': Weilì is the third of the parades, one said to have been gifted to mortalkind by the blue tiger, Yongqì. The third parade is unlocked upon coming ot understand the meaning of strength and the philosophy behind it. Those that are able to find the answer will be able to call upon and infuse themselves with the essence of the blue tiger, gaining temporary access to it's monstrous strength and speed and as if that wasn't enough, the more comrades that are in close procimity to the user will also gain a small piece. This power lasts for four minutes. During this time, the users body is surrounded by lightning and ethernano, fueling and enhancing each blow which grows progressively stronger with each strike. *'Fourth Parade: Salvation': Salvation is the fourth of the parades, one said to have been gifted to mortalkind by the red peacock, Shèngrén. The fourth parade is unlocked upon coming to understand the meaning of wisdom and the philosophy behind it. Those that are able to find the answer will be able to call upon the good and saving graces of Shèngrén. Upon activation a bright golden light will shine down from the heavens which will surround the user and then spread to cover a vast area. after it has ceased, the light will cause tremendous damage to any foe that is caught within it's range but allies will go unscathed from the first assault. The second one however does not discriminate friend or foe but will affect all those caught within that is not the user. After the light has faded and the damage has been dealt, it will leave a magic circle on the ground. This circle will spin rapidly and once it has reached max speed it will cleanse all those within of their evil, free them from the darkness in their beings. Depending on how much darkness was purged from them will affect how much damage the second effect does to the targets. If you are just the casual sinner, you will hardly be affected at all, but if your being is filled to the brim with darkness, the second strike will feel almost as bad as the first. Afterwards, if both strike successfully struck the opponent, they will momentarily lose their reason, their motivation for continued combat. This spell is the singature of the Gloompond Family *'Fifth Parade: Contradiction': *'Sixth Parade: Undying Rage': Undying Rage is the sixth of the parades, one said to have been gifted to mortalkind by the raging devil, Gekido. The sixth parade is unlocked upon coming to understand the meaning of Anger and the philosophy behind it. Those that are able to find the answer will be able to become as unending as the devil's rage, never stopping, never hesitating. Upon actiation, shadows will appear from all around the user which will then infuse itself with the user, surging through their body, granting them increased power, but above all, temporary immortality for fifteen minutes. When this spell is activated, all wounds given to the user will heal at a rapid rate, the user's body taking on more similarities to the devils shadows rather than flesh and blood. in the last three minutes of the spell, it will cease to regenerate the users wounds ut will continue to keep the user alive. Should however the spells time run out and the user have lethal and unhealed wounds, the user will immediately die. *'Seventh Parade: Spiraling Misery': *'Eighth Parade: Withering Doubt': *'Ninth Parade: Oblivion': *'Tenth Parade: Unhinged Hate': *'Eleventh Parade: Rising Pride': *'Twelfth Parade: Blind Violence': *'Thirteenth Parade: Altarius Vendetta': Category:Caster Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Ancient Magic Category:Magic and Abilities